Portable electronic devices that incorporate transceivers communicating using standardized protocols such as Bluetooth® over wireless communication links continue to gain in popularity. Hearing instruments, for example, may incorporate such wireless technology to allow the hearing instrument to communicate with other devices. For example, the hearing instrument may receive audio from a transceiver which is connected to a television or a radio. This audio may be reproduced by the speaker of the hearing instrument, hereby allowing the wearer to hear the audio source without having to disturb others by turning up the volume on the audio source.